Hollowfication
by thecolorsilver
Summary: How would life had changed if Ichigo had said 'yes' to becoming a Vizard?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, even though this story is over I keep getting story alerts for it. So, I thought that I would write more for it. But I don't want to do any more on the end. So I thought I would add more chapters and things onto the beginning. So, basically, I'm going to re-do the story (kind of like I just re-did another one of my stories, I'm having fun with that, apparently).

So, here it is: the new, and longer, Hollowfication.

----

It had been many days since Ichigo had agreed to become a Vizard. He had defeated his inner hollow and was able to control himself in battle, now. It was time for him to leave the warehouse and go back to school and life. Except now, he would have to explain to Rukia that he was no longer a Shinigami.

He walked slowly away from the large rusting building, only looking at the ground. He was tired, very tired. He didn't get nearly enough rest when he was in there. He was training the entire time.

Then he heard the calm voice. "Ichigo?" He looked up. Rukia stood about twenty feet away. "Ichigo. You're finally out of there."

"Rukia? How did you know I was here?" He was surprised to say the least. He knew that Inoue had been here but Rukia? Her black hair moved softly in the breeze but the rest of her was still and pained. "What have you been doing?" She was holding her hands, together, at her stomach.

He closed his eyes. "Training."

"You could have told me. You could have told us all. We've been worried." She looked away.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I…have something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She dropped her hands to her sides.

"Rukia, I'm no longer a Shinigami." He closed his eyes. "I met some people, they helped me. I'm with them, now."

"What do you mean?" She took a step forward. "What does that mean, what are you saying?"

"I met a Vizard. They taught me how to control my inner-hollow. So, I became one of them. I'm no longer a Shinigami." He started walking past her. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." He walked away.

It took him a few steps for her to speak loudly, "No!" He stopped. "No, you can't just do this!" He let out a breath. "You have to tell them you've changed your mind. Vizards are enemies of Shinigami. You can't do this!" She walked up to him and shook her head. "Don't you realize what you're doing?" She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "You can't do this." She whispered. "Please."

"It's too late." He spoke. "They are who I am, now." He walked away. "I'm sorry."

----

Rukia sat on her bed in the closet waiting for Ichigo to come in his room. She waited, patiently for him for thirty minutes. She took in small breaths, her violet eyes surveying the room over and over.

She slowly laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, sadly.

"Rukia?" Her eyes opened. "You actually came here? I figured you'd go back to the Soul Society."

"No." She shook her head and sat up. "I-um…no." She put her hand through her hair.

He sat down on his chair. "I just got done trying to explain to dad where I've been. It was difficult coming up with a story, you know?"

"Yeah." She nodded, some hair falling in her face. She brushed it back. She seemed disheveled and she didn't like it. She sat up straight and brushed her shirt down. "What did he say?"

"Just that he was glad I was okay." He watched Rukia. "Are…you okay, you seem strange."

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head.

"Listen." He paused, creating a tense atmosphere in the room. Nothing was said and Rukia nearly died because of it. Then he let out a soft breath and spoke. "I'm not going to change my mind, you know. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not."

She clasped her hands together and turned her gaze to the side. "You don't know what you're doing. You don't understand." She closed her eyes. "You're throwing everything away."

"They helped me get my life back. Without them I'd be completely controlled by…him."

Rukia's eyes watered and she spoke in anger. "The Soul Society won't recognize you as a person any longer after this, do you understand that?" She jumped down from the closet and walked to him. "Just take what you can from them and stay as a Shinigami."

"That wouldn't be right." He looked away.

She had sat down on his bed by this time. "What are you going to do?"

"Live my life. Just as a Vizard."

"What does that even mean?" She looked at him.

"I'm not sure yet." He sighed. "But you don't have to stay here with me."

She looked out of his window. "No, I'll stay."

----

Orihime, Ishida and Chad all stared at Ichigo and Rukia.

Chad spoke. "Vizard?"

"Yes. I'm a Vizard, now."

"That sounds space-agey." Orihime smiled. "I like it."

"It seems as though there is a downfall to this arrangement." Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"There is." Rukia crossed her arms.

"The…Soul Society and the Vizards aren't on…very good terms with one another." Ichigo said, nervously. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be.

"That is not a good thing." Chad pointed out.

"No, it's not." Rukia looked at Ichigo, making sure Chad's assessment got through to him.

"So…you won't be enemies with the Soul Society, though, will you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked worried. "Will you?"

Rukia, Chad and Ishida looked at Ichigo for the answer.

"Well…" Ichigo put his hand up behind his head. "Yes, yes I will be."

"No!" Orihime sat back in her chair, her hair moving forward as she did. Her amber eyes were full of hurt. "How could you, Kurosaki-kun!" She closed her eyes. "I refuse to believe it!" She put a hand up in front of herself as if she were stopping him from saying anything else.

"It's difficult to explain." Ichigo closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead in thought. This wasn't going too well. "It's just how it has to-"

"Ichigo." Everyone looked to the side. Hirako Shinji was standing next to Ichigo. He put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. "Talkin' to your friends, huh?"

"Yes, I was explaining how I'm a Vizard, now." Ichigo's orange hair stood out terribly next to Shinji's plain blonde hair.

"Really?" Shinji smiled. "And what did they say?" He winked at Orihime.

Orihime looked flustered. Rukia closed her eyes. "We weren't too happy."

"Aww, that's too bad." He let go of Ichigo. "I was counting on being your good friend." He looked at Ishida. "Even with him." Ishida sat up straight. "Just kidding, man, I don't discriminate between humans and Quincy's; you're all the same to me." He laughed a little.

"Rukia wants to know what I'll be doing as a Vizard." Ichigo turned to him.

"What you'll be doing?" Shinji leaned in a bit towards Ichigo. "You want me to put a name on it?"

"Yeah." Ichigo leaned his elbow on his desk.

"Saving the world from impending doom on a daily basis at the risk of your own hide, oh great and mighty Kurosaki Ichigo." He bowed. "Do you think you can lower yourself to that task?"

"Shut up." Ichigo growled.

"Saving the world!" Orihime held her hands together at her chest and looked at the ceiling. "What could be better than that?"

"I know, right?" Shinji went to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's what I do." He smiled. Ichigo smacked his hand away from her. "Ow! How'd you get over here so fast?"

"And what happens when Ichigo can no longer be accepted by the Soul Society?" Rukia stared Shinji down. "What then, saver of the cosmos?"

"Not my problem!" He sat on a desk. "That's the Soul Society's problem. They're too hung up on the past." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "No imagination." Then he opened his eyes. "Hey! Maybe Ichigo becoming one of us will change their minds, eh?" He looked at everyone. "Eh?" No one said anything. "Right." He played with his tie.

Orihime looked determined. She stood and walked to Ichigo. She nodded her head once, fervently. "Kurosaki-kun. If this is what you have chosen, then I will accept it and say 'good for you.'" She smiled. "Good for you."

He smiled. "Thanks, Inoue."

She smiled, back. "You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun."

Shinji grinned. "You're so wonderful, Orihime-chan."

"Thank you, Hirako-kun." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, enough of that." Ichigo pulled Shinji far away from Orihime. When they were far away from the group Shinji looked at him seriously. "You do realize that you're not done training, right?"

"What?"

"You still don't know how to properly use your powers."

"I can use my mask just fine."

"For how many seconds?" He laughed. "And you don't know how to use Cero at all. You have to learn."

"Cero?" Ichigo said it as if it were a foreign word. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he could use it. He had figured cero was just for hollows only.

"Yes. Didn't you know you could use Cero?"

"Well, no." He looked at the group of friends that were watching him, but looked away quickly as he turned to them. "I can, really?"

"Yes, once you learn."

"Well, I can't come and stay for days and days like I did last time. It has to be in small bits this time."

"Fine by me." Shinji nodded. "Start today after school?"

"Alright," Ichigo nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, pretty much the only comments I've gotten, which haven't been that many, have been negative ones. So I'm not going to go through the trouble of adding new chapters, I'm just going to go back and change the stuff I don't like.

-----

Ichigo looked around the nearly crumbling building that he stood inside. It would be like a second home to him, now wouldn't it? The light from the moon made its way in through open spaces in the ceiling and hit the dusty floor and walls. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and sighed, closing his eyes. Had he really done the right thing? He shook his head. He had to have. He looked up. "I'm here."

He heard a loud yell as Hiyori flew at him from the side, kicking him hard.

"Dammit!" He flew to the floor and brought his hand up to his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Not _only_ did you not sense me in here, but even when I _screamed_ at you before kicking you, youstilldidn't move out of the way fast enough to not get hit." She shook her head in disappointment. "Very, very sad." She started walking away. "Come on." They walked to the stairs to get to the underground room.

When they got there Shinji smiled. "Did he pass?"

"No, he failed, terribly." Hiyori took her sandal and smacked Ichigo over the head as a punishment for failing. She put it back on and walked away, annoyed.

"Ow!" Ichigo held the side of his head. "Do you have to hit me?" He watched her as she walked away. She sat down with the rest of the Vizards, who were talking in a group.

"Too bad you failed." Shinji led him to the middle of the training grounds. "But now we have bigger problems. We're working on cero today. Alright?"

"Alright." Ichigo looked around.

"Alright." Shinji patted his shoulder and walked away. "I'll be the one training you this time." He slowly put on his mask and turned around. Ichigo watched as he brought his hand up and created a cero on the tip of his finger. It shot out and hit the wall. Shinji took off his mask. "Alright. Now you."

"What…you mean…just do it?" Ichigo looked at his hand. He had thought there was going to be some sort of training beforehand or something to get him ready for it or…something.

"Yes. Create a cero." Shinji crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Ichigo stood still. He brought out his mask, put his arm out and concentrated on the tip of his finger. But…nothing happened. "Nothing's going on. I can't do it."

"Good, very good." Shinji clapped, leaning forward. He had sat down by this point.

Ichigo took off his mask. "How was_ that_ good?"

"Your first try won't necessarily be the time it works, man. You just have to keep trying. Now, go."

"Fine." He brought out his mask again and put arm out. After about twenty seconds a small ball of crimson light formed in the tip of his finger. It grew, slowly. Then it died. "Damn!" Ichigo's mask disappeared. "I give up!"

"Why! Can't you see how well you're doing?" Shinji smiled. "You're doing extremely well. Keep going or I'll strangle you."

Ichigo let out a breath. He put on his mask and he pointed his finger towards the wall. This time the Cero came but it was a weak. He stopped. Then he started again and it came out but it was stronger. He took off his mask.

"Keep going!" Shinji smiled, again. "You're doing well!"

Ichigo's mask appeared and, out of anger, he quickly put out his hand and created a powerful blast of cero. Everyone was silent. Shinji blinked. After a few moments he clapped. "Yeah! Good job!" He jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and walked to Ichigo who was still wearing his mask. "See! You can do it."

Ichigo turned to him. "Did I really just do that?" He took off his mask. "That seemed too powerful for me. It must have been a mistake."

"I don't think so." Shinji shook his head. "I think you're just powerful."

Ichigo looked at his hand. "Cero."

"Yeah, pretty amazing, huh?" Shinji patted him on the head. "Never know if you don't try, right?"

"I guess."

"Now try that Cero again, only keep it steady." Shinji sat back down on a rock.

"Alright." Ichigo put on his mask. He put his hand out and created a Cero that was a bit steadier than the last blast of Cero he gave off.

Shinji nodded. "Better."

Ichigo tried again and this time the Cero was steady and powerful. Ichigo took his mask off. "That was much better, I think."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Berry-tan!" Mashiro yelled at him from her conversation with the other Vizards.

"Don't listen to her, that was much better." Shinji walked up to Ichigo. Then he paused. He looked at the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes. He whispered, "I'm hungry." He looked at Ichigo. "Let's leave."

Ichigo looked at him for a moment before he realized that he should just nod and say 'okay.'

Shinji started sidestepping towards the stairs, quietly. Ichigo followed him.

Hiyori looked up, her pigtails moving through the air as she swished her head quickly to the side to look at Shinji and Ichigo. "Where are you going?"

Shinji cringed and stopped. "Research?"

"You're getting food without us, aren't you!" Hiyori stood up. "Ass!"

"Run, Ichigo!" Shinji started running up the stairs. Ichigo ran after him.

----

"Almost didn't make it out of that one alive." Shinji took a bite of his hamburger. "That Hiyori has a mean left hook." Ichigo stared at his hamburger. "What? It's not going to attack you."

"I don't really like hamburgers." Ichigo stared at it.

"They don't like you, then." Shinji ate a fry. "So it's mutual." He took a drink of his water. "Hey, Ichigo. I'll buy you another hamburger if you cero that sign." He pointed to the menu sign over the counter. "It would cause quite a commotion."

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo looked up to the sign. There were about ten people waiting in line near the counter to order food.

"Of course I am." Shinji ate a fry. "If you did I'd have to kill you."

"How…often do you really get to use cero, anyways?" Ichigo moved his fries around.

"Not very often, truthfully. But when you do have to use it it's a great asset."

Ichigo took a drink of his soda. "Hey…what do you guys want to do?"

"What?" Shinji pretended not to hear him.

"Vizards, what is their purpose? What do you all do?"

"It's time to get back, isn't it?" Shinji stood and took his tray to the garbage. "Come on." He left.

Ichigo looked down to his tray.

----

When they got back Hiyori stood up and narrowed her eyes at them. "You're lucky you still know shunpo, idiot!"

"Aren't I?" Shinji smiled. "You know it, too. You should have been able to catch up with me." He sat down on a rock.

"I didn't feel like it." She sat down. "What did you eat?"

"Fillet Mignon."

"What the hell is that?" She blinked.

"Hamburgers." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We ate hamburgers." He turned to the wall, changed into his Shinigami form, put his mask on, and created the most powerful Cero he could. Everyone watched.

Shinji whistled. "Were you that angry that I made you leave before you were finished eating?"

"I just wanted to make sure I could still do it." He took off his mask.

"Of course you can, idiot!" Hiyori threw her sandal at his face. Shinji walked over and picked it up, giving it back to her. She took it from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ichigo sighed and put his mask on then took it off, his breath going from even to shaky to even. "It's much easier to do this now than it was before."

"I know. It should be. And it will continue to be." Shinji leaned against a tall rock near Ichigo. "Just keep practicing and…" Shinji looked at an invisible watch. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He yawned. "I'm tired."

"You get tired easily." Ichigo shook his head. "And early."

"He's faking." Lisa spoke without looking at Ichigo.

"I see." Ichigo stood and got back into his body. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo slowly made his way to school, the sun in his face. He brought his hand up to block the bright light. It was far too early to be up. It was always too early to be up for school. They should really start school at like ten or something like that. Ichigo had always though this.

Rukia walked beside him. "Hey."

"Hey..." He turned to her, still blocking the sun.

That was all they said on the way to school. The rest of the time was taken up by kicking small rocks and letting out long breaths. Then there was the occasional almost saying something but stopping. Then pulling up their school bags and looking forward. Finally, they were put out of their misery and they got to school.

When they got there Shinji sat down and smiled. "Ichigo…how are you doing on this fine morning?"

"Just wonderful." Ichigo set his bag on the table, his books barely poking out from the top.

Rukia sat down at her desk and rested her chin in her hand, ignoring Shinji. She didn't like him at all for taking Ichigo away from her. Shinji knew this full well.

Shinji turned to Rukia and spoke in a velvet voice. "Kuchiki-sama, won't you honor me with one look from your beautiful yet powerful eyes?"

Rukia sighed and looked at him. "_What_?"

"Ooh, scary." He backed up in his chair. "Dagger eyes."

"Do you have something to say to me Shinji?" Rukia stared him down.

"Only that you are the loveliest flower blossom on the tree. That you are the epitome of grace, the zenith of beauty, the-" Ichigo hit him over the head. "Ow, I was just complimenting your girlfriend, is there any problem with that?"

Ichigo stood back. "She's just a friend. Shut up."

Rukia pointed at Shinji. "We're friends. Don't say things like that."

"Touchy subject!" Shinji brought his hands up in defense. He had no idea saying something like that would invoke such a reaction. He would have to say stuff like that more often; it was quite entertaining, really.

Ichigo hit him again. "Want me to cero you?"

"Please, no." Shinji sat back in his chair and tried to act good. "People would look at you strangely with your mask on, believe me."

"Cero?" Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Like, what hollows do?"

"Yeah, I can do that, now." Ichigo sat down and looked at the front of the class.

"Good for you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime tried to get a word in edge-wise. She moved some of her hair back behind her shoulder.

When she did Shinji leaned in towards her. "You know it was me who taught him. All my doing."

"You must be a good teacher Hirako-kun!" Orihime smiled.

"I am." He put an elbow on his desk and leaned towards her. "Definitely."

"Get away from her." Ichigo smacked him.

"What is she your girlfriend, too?" Shinji turned to Ichigo.

Orihime's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she looked to the top of her desk, tapping on it.

"Would you cut it out with the girlfriend, crap? I'm just protecting my friends from you."

"Suuuure." Shinji looked at the window and whispered, "player."

"Dammit." Ichigo sat down at his desk.

Orihime continued to tap on her desk.

Rukia turned to Ishida. "You know, my friend Ichigo can use Cero?"

Ishida moved his glasses up. "He's my friend too." Then he turned to Ichigo. "Too bad he's a _Vizard_."

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo turned to Ishida.

"Vizards have a very beautiful and graceful legacy." Shinji flipped through a school book. "We are nothing to be trifled with." He pointed at the ceiling. "Fear us and love us but above all else…do not make fun of us."

"I would never dream of making fun of Kurosaki-kun." Orihime spoke seriously. Then she paused. "Or Hirako-kun. Or any other Vizard." She looked away, quickly.

"Thank you, Inoue." Ichigo looked at her for a moment.

"What are they teaching you kids these days?" Shinji was looking in the history book. "How boring." It really was a boring chapter he had been looking at, though he hadn't been reading it very thoroughly. But the part he had accidentally stumbled upon was the paragraph about how the introduction of rice agriculture in 300 BC affected the social hierarchy of smaller countries and then unified them into larger countries. He made a "Hmmpft!" noise and shut the book.

"Tell me about it." Rukia snorted. Then she covered her mouth.

"I happen to think it's interesting." Ishida held the book up a bit. If he would have read that part he would have commented on the rulers of the specific countries and their individual roles in the unifications. And he would have liked commenting on it. Alas, he didn't read it.

"Of course _you_ would." Shinji mocked him. "Being a _Quincy_ and all."

"I thought you said you didn't discriminate!" Ishida put his hand on top of a school book that had been sitting on top of his desk.

"Oh, I don't."

"Tch." Ishida looked away.

The teacher walked in. "Alright everyone. It's time for class to begin." Everyone got in their seats and were quiet.

Shinji smiled at Orihime and she looked away, quickly. He looked sad. Ichigo shot him an angry look. Shinji shook his head like he didn't know why Ichigo was angry at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Rukia smiled at the teacher when she looked at her. The teacher smiled back. Then Rukia threw a wad of paper at Ichigo who was still narrowing his eyes at Shinji. Ichigo looked up at the teacher. Ishida adjusted his glasses and opened up his book to the appropriate page and began reading. He was the only person to do this. Everyone else doodled or spaced off.

Shinji drew a rose for Orihime and gave it to her. She smiled and thanked him. Ichigo didn't see this so he couldn't get angry at him. Rukia raised her hand and answered a question correctly and smiled when the teacher praised her. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ishida started taking notes. Shinji noticed this and adjusted invisible glasses. Ishida saw this and threw a wad of paper at him.

They all listened to the boring lecture and tried to stay awake. Except for Ishida who seemed to be enjoying it.

Class was over and everyone left.

By the end of the day Ichigo was tired and Rukia had to poke him to keep him awake. "Are you going to fall asleep as soon as you get home?"

"I don't know." He brought his hand up to his eyes. "I just want to lie down for a little at least." He actually was very tired. Training to obtain cero the night before took a lot more out of him than he expected.

"Alright."

When they were there Rukia watched him lay down on the bed. Her face was serious. "Ichigo, are you still going be a Vizard?"

"Rukia…" He sounded annoyed.

She looked down with her eyes. "Goodnight." She lay down on her bed and shut the closet door.

Ichigo lay down on his bed and they both just lay there. Rukia closed her eyes. Why did Ichigo do this? She couldn't understand. He could have just made them train him and stayed a Shinigami. Now he was going to be at odds with the Soul Society for the rest of his life. She had tried to make him see this but he wouldn't understand. She opened her eyes and turned around, seeing the doors to the closet. She brought her hand up to her face. "Ichigo, why?"

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. So much had changed in the past few week or so. His friends didn't seem to mind too much…except Rukia. He looked over to the closet. He closed his eyes. She would come to understand that this was the best thing for him. She would have to.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's strange type of hollow in town and they're terrorizing souls." Shinji spoke to all of the Vizards who were sitting on their own respective rocks or standing around. "There are hundreds of them. We have to do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, standing next to him, leaning against a rock.

"They're all the same. Like copies of each other." Shinji explained making a gesture like a box, then making another box and another. "We have to fight them."

"Isn't that a job for Shinigami?" Mashiro sat on the ground, her goggles reflecting the light. "Let them deal with it."

"I'll go." Ichigo started walking away, changing into his Shinigami form, leaving his body behind.

"I'm going as well." Shinji followed him, looking at Ichigo's body for a moment, shaking his head.

Ichigo was angry as they walked away. "Why don't they want to help?" He tightened his hand into a fist. "It's ridiculous to have their power and not use it for something."

"They think Shinigami are the ones who take care of hollows. Why take care of hollows when someone is already doing it?" Shinji kept walking, his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"Then why are you helping?" Ichigo turned to him.

"Because I don't share their views, and besides, these aren't regular hollows. They're reiatsu is on a whole different level."

"It's still ridiculous. I don't like being part of a group of people who don't help kill hollows."

"It's your decision, Ichigo. You don't have to be a Vizard." Shinji sighed. "And just because we don't kill hollows it doesn't mean you don't have to. You can keep on killing them if you want."

"No, I'll…stay a Vizard." Ichigo looked at the ground. "That's what I said I'd do." Ichigo looked up. "Hey, I think I see one."

Ahead of them was a large creature that stood on all fours. It was covered in fur and was definitely a hollow but it looked more powerful than an average one. It turned and began running towards them. Ichigo took his katana off his back and waited for it. When it was close enough he slashed through its head, making it disappear.

"Even if its reiatsu is higher, it's still just as easy to kill." Ichigo put his katana on his back.

Shinji looked at Ichigo's outfit for a moment. "You do realize look like a Shinigami right now, idiot. And you're not just a Shinigami anymore. You have to have your katana without your kimono." Shinji pointed at him with an annoyed look on his face.

Ichigo looked down at himself. "Oh, right." He felt the fabric of his kimono. "I don't know how to do that."

Shinji looked around for anymore hollows. "You just need to figure out what you want to wear in place of your kimono."

"Alright." Ichigo thought about that. What did he want to look like while he fought? He had always just worn a kimono and didn't have to think about it. Now he had to wear regular clothes? How annoying. He felt like just wearing his school uniform and calling it good, but that probably wouldn't be very fear-inspiring. Shinji already had the corner on ties. "But…wait. How will that work, anyways….hey." Ichigo stared at him. "Question."

"What?"

"How can people see you even when you are always using your Shinigami powers? You never have to change into your different powers, you just always have them. I would have to change and then no one would be able to see me. How do you do it?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Hmm. I could tell you. But then I'd-" He brought his arm up and hit Ichigo on the back of the neck causing him to pass out. "Sorry." He picked him up. "But I really can't tell you."

----

Ichigo slowly woke up, blinking his eyes, heavily. All of the Vizard's faces were above him.

"Is he awake?" Love squinted his eyes at Ichigo.

"I think so." Kensei looked at Love. "He's opening his eyes, kind of. I don't _think_ we killed him."

"We didn't kill him." Lisa shook her head. "He'll be fine. We all were when we did it."

"Are you sure we can't just explain it to him?" Mashiro looked sad. "He's one of us, right?"

"No. He's just a newbie. Only the originals can know that shit!" Hiyori shouted.

"Quite right." Shinji nodded. "Quite…right." He looked at Ichigo. "Oh! Sleeping Beauty awakens." He slapped Ichigo's face. "Hey!"

"Ow…" Ichigo sat up. Everyone backed up from him. "What did you do to me?"

"What indeed!" Shinji helped him stand up. "Why don't you take a look at yourself?"

Ichigo looked down at his body. He was wearing his school uniform. "So?"

"So, so everything!" Shinji laughed. He turned around. "Here." He handed him something. "Take a look at this."

"Holy shit!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

Shinji was holding Zangetsu. "I know, right." Shinji handed Ichigo his katana and strap. "Put it on." Ichigo put it on. "Use it."

Ichigo attached the katana to his back then took it off. "I can…use my katana when I'm not a Shinigami?"

"You're not a Shinigami anymore, you're a Vizard!" Hiyori smacked his face with her sandal.

"Sorry!" He brought his hand up to his red cheek.

"Use your mask!" Mashiro smiled.

"Right." Ichigo put his katana on his back and put his mask on. He laughed, which sounded funny with his mask on so Shinji laughed at him. He took his mask off. "I can't believe this."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Shinji leaned against a rock. "Now you're truly one of us."

"Huh." Ichigo took his katana off of his back.

"Although, I'd have to say your katana stands out a _bit_ more than ours do," Love pointed out.

"It's true…" Lisa nodded.

"So you might not want to wear it around a lot on normal occasions." Shinji tapped the back of Ichigo's katana.

"I see." Ichigo brought his hand up to the hilt of his katana. "Sorry, Zangetsu."

"He or she forgives you." Hachigen comforted Ichigo.

"Thanks. I hope so." Ichigo held his katana. "What do I do with my katana when I'm not using it, and when do I know to put it on, and what do I do about people seeing it, and what do I do if people do see it?"

"So many questions!" Shinji put his hands over his ears and cowered.

"Ask Zan-whatever your questions, man." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "We don't know."

"Put your katana under your bed. Use it when you sense something is going to happen that needs its help. If someone sees it say it's a prop. If a police officer sees it show them this," Lisa pulled out a fake permit and spoke as if it were no big deal. Everyone looked at her as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh. Okay." Ichigo nodded and took the permit. "Thanks."

"Alright!" Shinji smiled. "I think we've had enough for today. Let's hit the hay, as it were. I'll see you tomorrow for practice. We'll be fixing that problem with you only being able to keep that mask on for a few seconds, alright?"

"It's more than a few_ seconds_." Ichigo sighed.

"Mm-hmm."

"It is!"

"Mmmmm-hmmmmm."

"Gah…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo walked into the old large warehouse that looked like it didn't belong to anybody, let alone a group of strange half-breed Shinigami/Hollows. He looked around, waiting for Shinji or Hiyori to show up.

He heard the sound of a loud yell and quickly ducked. Hiyori flew over him. She landed on the old, dusty floor and looked at him, her hands on her hips. "You have learned. I am impressed. Let's go." They walked down the long set of stairs to the underground training room.

Shinji looked at them as they walked up. "Did he pass?"

"Yes."

"Good for you, Ichigo!" Shinji clapped.

"Thanks…I don't have to get slapped with a sandal -- Ow!"

Hiyori put her sandal back on. "Just because you did it right doesn't mean I won't slap you."

"Dammit!" Ichigo had his hand on the side of his face.

"Are you ready to master your mask!" Shinji brought his hand up to the front of his face and pulled it downwards, mimicking the way Ichigo awakened his mask. Ichigo's face went deadpan. "Yeah…looks like you are." Shinji turned around. "We'll all be fighting with you for one hour straight! You'll be using your mask the entire time!"

"The entire time?" Ichigo followed Shinji as he walked away from him. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. One hour straight didn't seem possible, not after all he could do right now was eleven seconds.

"The entire…time." Shinji turned around to face Ichigo. One hour was definitely possible as far as Shinji was concerned, Ichigo just had to realize that, or be made to realize that.

"That's impossible!" Ichigo spoke loudly, his voice filling the large underground room.

"Is it?" Shinji leaned towards him. "Is. It?"

Ichigo paused. "Well….yes. It is."

"You're impossible to train." Shinji walked to Hiyori. "Smack him with your sandal."

"With pleasure." She walked up and smacked Ichigo on the top of the head before he had a chance to run away.

"Don't think about it when you fight. Pretend like the mask isn't even on. Just fight. Focus on your katana. Focus on the other fighter's katana. Focus on the fight. Never, ever focus on your mask. Do you understand?" Shinji crossed his arms in front of himself.

"I suppose." Ichigo took his katana off of his back. Walking all the way to the warehouse with his katana on his back had been an interesting and nerve wracking thing to do. He was constantly afraid a police officer was going to stop him or that people would think he was a mass murderer. He had to admit, being a Shinigami had its strong points.

"Good." Shinji turned around and sat down on a rock "You'll be starting with Hiyori."

-----

Ichigo had been fighting with each of the Vizards. He wasn't sure how this was helping but Shinji assured him it was.

About fifteen seconds into the fighting his mask broke and crumbled off. Ichigo turned around and cursed the mask. Shinji patted him on the back and told him it was okay and to try again. "Another hour straight!" He said.

"I told you, it's impossible!" Ichigo pointed his katana at him.

"You never know if you never try." Shinji slowly pushed the katana away so it wasn't pointed at him anymore. "Let's keep practicing."

The next time they practiced for about thirty seconds until his mask crumbled apart. Ichigo swore and stuck his katana in the ground. Shinji laughed at him and told him to try again.

Ichigo put on his mask and the hour started again. Then it started again. And again. And once more. Twenty minutes went by, then thirty.

It wasn't until Shinji walked up to Ichigo and tapped on his mask after the final hour that Ichigo paused and said "Holy shit." He finally realized that he had been wearing his mask the entire hour.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Shinji stretched. "It's kind of late, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right. Rukia might be worried about me." Ichigo took his mask off.

"You're girlfriend?" Shinji brought his hand up to his chin.

Ichigo appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Shinji held his stomach and let out a small cry of pain. "Sorry. Never again."

"That's right." Ichigo nodded. "I'm going, now." Ichigo started walking up the large set of stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out of the warehouse and looked up, seeing Rukia waiting for him. She had an immense look of concern on her face. He walked forward. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were never going to come out of there." She walked up to him as he left the barrier.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Inoue. She's left. She's gone to Hueco Mundo."

----

Ichigo ran down the large set of stairs towards the group of Vizards. Shinji looked at him as he descended. "I'm leaving tonight. I won't be here tomorrow."

"Uh, why?" Shinji looked confused.

"It's Inoue, she's gone to Hueco Mundo."

Shinji looked at him for a moment. "She left here and went to Hueco Mundo alone?"

"I think she was captured." Ichigo looked at the ceiling. "I'll be going alone, the Soul Society won't let my friends go with me. But I have to save her."

"No, you won't be going alone." Shinji shook his head a bit.

"You think they'll change their minds?" Ichigo looked slightly hopeful.

"No, you idiot, I mean I'm going with you." Shinji grabbed his katana.

"You…you are?" Ichigo paused. "Really?"

"Yes, of course." He looked at him. "What kind of a friend do you think I am? Plus, I have to save my first love."

"Thanks, Shinji. I won't forget this." Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, then." Shinji looked at him. "It's time to go."

----

I'm sorry about the long wait on this, guys. : ( But thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, we head towards the battlefield! Swear that even if the Earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!" Renji spoke the words just before everyone turned and went down their own separate hallways leaving Pesshe, Dondochakka and Nel standing there, in the middle of the circular room, wondering what to do.

It wasn't too long after they were gone that Nel decided she had to be with Ichigo and began running after him. After that happened, Dondochakka and Pesshe decided they had to be with her and ran after her…only in different hallways.

Shinji was lucky enough to not be one of those to have a person added to him in Hueco Mundo. He happened to be alone in his fighting. However, as he ran along in the corridor he could sense that there was someone close. After a few moments of an uneasy feeling creeping over him he stopped running and carefully held his hand over the hilt of his katana. He listened to everything that was around him but didn't hear anything, though he knew something was there.

"Is it me you're looking for?" A hand fell down his shoulder to his chest and a face came up beside his. A woman now stood behind him. "I'm flattered that you think I'm worth finding. If so, I'll give you the honor of telling you my name. It's Delia Glassi." She smiled and walked around to face him. "Well?"

His eyes stared into hers for a moment while he processed this information. The fact that she was there and he hadn't been able to fully sense her and the fact that she hadn't just killed him on the spot, both things that made him uneasy. "Shinji." He narrowed his eyes. "Hirako Shinji."

"Nice to meet you Hirako-san." She smiled. "Now, if you don't mind…" She unsheathed her katana. "Will you die for me?"

----

Ichigo ran quickly down the dark corridors with Nel placed, carefully, under his arm. After a while he came to a large open area. It was then that it hit him.

It was Rukia. Her reiatsu had decreased significantly. In fact, it had almost disappeared completely.

"So you've noticed." Ichigo heard a calm voice from his right. He looked up a long flight of stairs to see a man standing there, though it was only a silhouette to him at first. "I was convinced you were all brawn and no brain." Ichigo could finally start to make out some of his characteristics. "Surprisingly, it seems you have decent sensing capabilities as well."

Now that he recognized him he didn't like the situation at all. Ichigo's conversation with Ulquiorra was painful the entire time. He wanted it to end; he wanted to get on and save Orihime. He didn't want to stop and talk to people like him. But he didn't want to get him so angry that he had to fight with him, either. That would just waste unnecessary time. This was especially true when he informed him that Rukia could be dying or dead. She needed help.

However it was about the time that Ulquiorra told him that he was the one that kidnapped Orihime that Ichigo dropped Nel, appeared before Ulquiorra and attacked him.

"I knew Inoue didn't go to Hueco Mundo of her own free will after all!" Ichigo forced his katana against Ulquiorra, surprised that he was blocking it with just his arm.

Ulquiorra asked without emotion, "Is that a reason enough for you to fight me, now?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra jumped back from each other and Ichigo told Nel to move away so that she would be safe. Ichigo had already decided that he needed to get to Rukia as fast as possible but now that he thought the fight was necessary he had to get it over with quickly. So he decided to fight with him at his full power.

He brought his katana out in front of him and yelled out 'bankai.' Ulquiorra stood far away, watching as though what he was doing would mean nothing to him. That changed when he saw how Ichigo looked when the smoke cleared. His eyes widened, slightly.

Ichigo put an arm out and pointed his finger at him. Slowly a Cero grew on the tip of his finger and shot out at Ulquiorra. He stopped it with his right hand, but it pushed him into the ground.

After a moment Ichigo got closer and pushed Ulquiorra through three columns before he stopped himself on the fourth and pushed his way back to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what was happening. This was a human wasn't it? Not a hollow. How could a human have the face of a hollow? How could he have such high reiatsu? What kind of a human was he?

As Ulquiorra came back he saw Ichigo holding his katana up. "You're finished. Getsuga Tenshou!" He swept his katana through the air and it made its way to Ulquiorra who put his right hand out to block it. A black surge of force poured through Ichigo's katana and towards Ulquiorra. Soon he had to put his left hand to stop it. Finally it overtook him.

Ichigo stood, panting. After a moment, he took his mask off. He looked down to his clothes. He was wearing the kimono he always wore in bankai. He felt the fabric. "I'm…wearing my kimono." He laughed. "I guess part of me truly is a Shinigami, still."

----

Shinji unsheathed his katana and lifted it towards the woman.

"What is that?" The woman smiled, wide, at him. "You look like one of us!"

"Yeah, well, you kind of look like one of us, too." Shinji started walking around her. "If you don't mind, I can just walk away from this and leave you alive."

She started laughing. "You're joking, right?" She laughed some more. "You seem like an okay guy." She smiled, growling. "Too bad, I still get to kill you."

The woman had released her zanpakuto and was now in her resurreccion form. She resembled a snake, Shinji thought. Her skin had taken on the form of scales around her chest, hips and upper thighs. Everywhere else was bare. Her katana was pure green and looked as though it had scales carved on it. She seemed to also have a set of fangs. Her hair was long and flowing.

Shinji decided this might just be a difficult battle after all. She didn't look like an easy opponent. He let out a breath before appearing in front of her and slashing his katana against her chest. She laughed a little and dodged, stabbing him in the side.

Shinji turned to see Delia looking at him from a few yards away, her katana soaked in his blood. The blood stood out terribly on the green.

"We haven't even started yet, Shinji-kun." She purred. "The real fight starts when I get to sink my fangs into you." She hissed, softly.

Shinji attacked her, slicing her across the stomach. She clashed his katana away and stabbed him in the shoulder. Shinji jumped back and swung his katana towards her. She countered and pushed it away. Shinji slid around her and held his katana up to her throat.

She laughed loudly. "The human has won!"

"I'm no human." Shinji began to slice her throat when she turned her head and dropped down kicking him in the stomach. He jumped away from her.

She held her katana loosely and smiled, a bit of blood dripping from the small cut on her neck. "If you're no human, why do you come dressed like one?" She brought her finger up to her neck and took some of the blood from the cut, looking at it. "Almost." She smiled, sadly.

Shinji walked towards her. "It's a long story." He attacked and she dodged. "And I don't think you're exactly a person I should be telling about it."

"Why not? Let's be friends." She cut him across the chest. He stabbed her through the stomach. She smiled as blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. "But if your answer is no, I'll have to respect that." He turned his katana inside of her stomach and pulled it out, slowly. She coughed up blood and took a step back. As she looked up Shinji stabbed her through the chest. Her eyes widened. She slowly fell to her knees. After a moment Shinji stabbed her through the chest again. Finally, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

Shinji let out a breath. He sheathed his katana and looked down the hall he had been running in. He had to keep moving. He had to find Orihime. He took his hand off of the hilt of his katana and began to run again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo told Nel it was time to go after she had dried her tears from warning him about using too much power in his already worn state. Then Ichigo felt it. Ulquiorra. He had slowly stood up behind them and brushed off the dust from the pillars that had fallen around him.

"Even with both hands I couldn't stop it." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. "What was that thing you had just now?"

Ichigo slowly brought his hand up to his face and carefully pulled it down, calling his mask out, again. His breathing was uneven. "This?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Give me a reason why should I tell you." Nel was holding onto his leg, saying he shouldn't be using the power again. "Nel, move back again. I don't want you to get hurt." She moved away.

"It makes you like us, doesn't it?" He had his hands calmly placed in his pockets. "How? You're only a human."

"Hollowfication." Ichigo said the word as if it needed no explanation.

"I see." Ulquiorra held his hand out. "Then you know what this is." A green Cero began to grow on the tip of his finger.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he called for Nel. When he had her he didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The green cero flew into them and they crashed into the wall, falling outside. Once they landed on the ground Ichigo sat her down. "Don't move from this spot." He turned around to look for Ulquiorra. Suddenly he was right beside him. "Ulquiorra. I don't mind fighting with you, but to hurt Nel-"

Ulquiorra hit Ichigo, making him fly backwards. Ichigo finally landed, then sat up, looking for Nel. She wasn't there. "What?" He appeared before Ulquiorra. "What did you do?"

"I got rid of her."

"_What_?" Ulquiorra looked up to a pillar nearby. Ichigo could hear Nel calling his name from the top of it.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo stared blankly at him, surprised that he didn't just kill her.

"To get her out of the way," Ulquiorra explained, "so you would fight."

Ichigo looked to the pillar for a moment before running to it and jumping up. When he got there Nel was crying. "Sorry, Nel." He put a hand on top of her head as he knelt. "I'll be right back. Alright?"

He turned around and stood up. When he did Ulquiorra pierced his chest with his hand. Ichigo let out a breath. He had been waiting for him to turn around. Ichigo collapsed and Ulquiorra turned, walking away. Nel started crying again and held onto Ichigo, trying to get him to wake up.

----

Ichigo had never thought he would meet someone as stubborn or ridiculous as Grimmjow. Every time he saw him he felt uneasy. He didn't really want to fight him, but for some reason Grimmjow had picked him out as someone that was despicable, worthy to die. So, he was drawn into a fight. Grimmjow had gagged Orihime, thrown a chain around her waist and taken her from her room to the place where Ichigo had been defeated by Ulquiorra.

He had ordered her to heal Ichigo but Orihime didn't know why.

They fought and Ichigo won. He slowly jumped up to the top of the tower Orihime and Nel were on and picked Orihime up, throwing her over his shoulder.

When they jumped down Orihime was put back on solid ground and she was happy of it. She didn't think she had blushed that much in her lifetime.

Ichigo explained how they would save Chad and Rukia but as they were talking they heard something. They looked over to see Grimmjow walking to them. He was still alive. He slowly made his way towards Ichigo.

Breathing heavily he looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. "I don't lose." He started to charge Ichigo. "I'll never go down to someone like you!"

Ichigo ran towards Grimmjow as well, but threw his katana to the right so that it stuck in the ground. When he got to Grimmjow he grabbed his wrist and told him to stop what he was doing and that to let it go for now. Grimmjow tried to attack once more, but was stopped by a weapon attacking from the side. He fell to the ground.

Then Ichigo looked to the owner of the weapon. He didn't look like the best of warriors to fight with. He just attacked one of his own men. He wouldn't tell him who he was, though Grimmjow would. Nnoitra. When he attacked Grimmjow for the second time Ichigo protected him.

Nnoitra was pushed away and laughed. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered.

Nnoitra smiled. "I'll remember it for the short time you're alive." Then he attacked. Ichigo was surprised at how difficult it was to fight this man. He was incredibly strong for his size and the pressure of his attacks were difficult to deal with.

Then Nnoitra's fraccion, Tesla, held Orihime and kept her from helping Ichigo. However this was about the time that Tesla felt a long slice across his arm and he had to let Orihime go due to the pain. He turned and looked to his side to see where it came from.

"Hey." Shinji smiled. "It's not very nice to do that to a woman."

Tesla's eyes narrowed a fraction, the blood from his arm dripping slowly to the ground. He had let go of Orihime's mouth and she stared at Shinji in disbelief, "Hirako-kun?" She was surprised that he had come.

"Are you going to fight me, or stare at me?" Shinji smiled a little at Tesla, "or can you only follow orders and hold her," he nodded towards Orihime who was still being held by him, "I'd understand if you were just an underling who couldn't do anything else."

Tesla let go of Orihime and turned to her for an instant as she stared at him in wonder. He looked back to Shinji and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "You're going to regret coming here, human."

"Not a human, actually." Shinji held his zanpakuto carefully, "but it's always nice to be distinguished from those Shinigami."

Tesla had a look of genuine interest in his eyes for a moment. "Not a human?"

"Didn't you wonder about that guy?" Shinji looked over to Ichigo with his eyes only.

"For a moment only." Tesla insinuated Ichigo deserved no better.

"Vizards," Shinji finally explained, though he wasn't sure it was worth it to someone like him. "And what's your name?"

"Vizards? Never heard of them. And I'm Tesla." Tesla held his zanpakuto loosely at his side. "It would be convenient for you to be out of the way now so that I could resume my duties with holding the girl."

Shinji smirked and repeated, "just an underling."

Tesla appeared in front of him with his zanpakuto pressing against him, Shinji blocking. Their fight was fluid, each of them moving their zanpakuto's throughout the air like a dance. They countered and attacked equally for about a minute before Shinji jumped high in the air and sliced Tesla in two before he could do more than widen his eyes.

Shinji smiled and turned back to Orihime who was watching Ichigo's battle. He looked semi sad and called out, "I see how it is. Didn't even care about me."

"No, I was watching you, too, but you're done now." Orihime's face was tense then a look of pain swept over her face and she called out Ichigo's name.

"That won't help to do that, you know," Shinji advised.

"I can't help it!" Orihime's hands were balled into fists. "How is this happening again? How can it keep happening to him?"

"Comes with the territory." Shinji walked to her and looked out to Ichigo's fight. "Oh, he's not doing well." Orihime turned to him, proving that she was surprised he wasn't more sympathetic to Ichigo's plight. "What?" Shinji asked, a hand up. "He really isn't."

"Help him!" Orihime commanded.

"I really shouldn't, it might hurt his fiery ego." Shinji thought about it.

"You've helped him before!" She sounded angry.

"How do you know?" He was surprised.

"I was guessing and hoping." She turned back to Ichigo, horror sweeping across her face. "No!"

"Oh, that's going to leave a scar." Shinji winced. "Alright." He unsheathed his zanpakuto again as Ichigo lay on the ground, nearly dead. "I'll help him."

"Thank you, Hirako-kun!" Orihime's eyes were full of tears.

Shinji looked back to Ichigo but when he did he saw a man blocking Nnoitra's attack before he could get there himself. "Who's that?"

"Kenpachi-san," Orihime whispered.

"Kenpachi?" Shinji repeated. "Is that a Captain's haori? Kenpachi," he thought about the name out loud, "the captain of the eleventh squad?" Kenpachi and Nnoitra began to fight and Shinji appeared before Ichigo, taking him back to Orihime. "He needs to be healed."

Orihime began healing Ichigo, looking to him, afraid. She breathed his name and held her hands out over the light as if she could touch him. Shinji watched the fight between Kenpachi and Nnoitra.

"When I was a Shinigami," Shinji began to explain to Orihime, "There was a new captain of the eleventh squad, but I never met him. I wonder if this is him. You see we…left before I could."

"Left?" Orihime never took her eyes off of Ichigo. "Why?"

"Got tired of Soul Society." Shinji smiled, watching Kenpachi.

"Oh," Orihime answered, "I like it there."

"Really?" Shinji laughed under his breath, "I suppose it's alright."

"You should go back some day if you used to be a Shinigami. I'm sure they'd like to see you." Orihime finally looked up to him.

"Maybe." A wide grin flashed across his face. "It would be interesting."

"What are the rest of the vizards doing right now?" Orihime turned back to Ichigo.

"I've given them orders," Shinji turned serious again, trying to figure the captain out, his hand in a fist.

"Orders?" Orihime rested a hand on the ground. Ichigo wasn't healing nearly fast enough. He was badly hurt.

"They're to go to the battle. To help. I would have gone, too, but then…everything changed."

"I changed it," Orihime's eyes were downcast. "I really messed everything up, didn't I? If it weren't for my powers-"

"It would have started without you," Shinji spoke back over his shoulder to her, but didn't take his eyes off of the fight. "He didn't start the war over your powers he started it over the Hogyoku." He shook his head, slightly. "He wants to take over Soul Society. But that will never happen. He just used you to make it easier for himself; to get rid of Ichigo and a few captains. Even myself now."

Then his eyebrows pulled together, "I can't figure this guy out, he just seems…maniac."

"Kenpachi-san is an interesting person," Orihime downplayed his character. Then she looked to the ground. "Hirako-kun…who are you?"

Shinji tried not to smile. "I'm Hirako-kun."

"You say you're a Shinigami, but you're very powerful, I watched your fight, even though you don't think I did. It didn't last long. And you aren't going back to Soul Society, even though you pretend like you might. I'm not stupid. Who are you?"

Shinji was slightly surprised. He turned back to her. "I was a captain." Orihime didn't look surprised, she just waited for him to continue. He stared at her for a while then spoke, "That's all."

"Hirako-kun," she spoke in an annoyed voice.

He turned back to the fight. "I can't go back. I'm slightly banished."

Orihime turned back to Ichigo. "I'm sorry." Ichigo made a small noise of pain. Orihime's eyes widened.

"See, now," Shinji murmured, "everything's fine."

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to Orihime. "Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun." She leaned forward.

Ichigo tried to smile, then realized someone else was there. He turned towards Shinji. "Shinji?"

"Hey," Shinji spoke plainly, "you were saved by a lunatic, congratulations."

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled. "He's alright."

"How do you feel?" Orihime held her hands out over the sphere, looking to Ichigo.

"Fine," Ichigo lied.

"He's lying," Shinji stated the obvious. He watched as Nnoitra shredded Kenpachi and Kenpachi just laughed. Nnoitra had the most frustrated, unknowing expression on his face, as if he couldn't read him as well.

"How is Kenpachi doing?" Ichigo sat up. It was then that Kenpachi was slashed across the chest and collapsed on the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened and Orihime turned to him, surprised, her hands out on the sphere.

"I'm surprised," Shinji said out loud, "I never thought he'd actually be defeated."

Nnoitra began walking towards Yachiru, ready to kill her. Orihime began running towards her, her hands up to her hairpins. Ichigo reached his hand out to get out of the shun shun rikka but was burned. "Go get her!" He yelled to Shinji.

Shinji ran after Orihime as she yelled out and protected Yachiru with Santen Kesshun.

"Orihime-chan-" Shinji pulled her behind him and held his zanpakuto in front of himself, ready to fight Nnoitra as he approached.

Nnoitra turned to him and smiled a little, "are you like that other little shit who fought me before? He would have died if it wasn't for that Shinigami. I'll kill you, too."

"Not likely." Shinji took a step forward.

"You should look behind you," Yachiru pointed behind Nnoitra. Nnoitra's eyes widened. Shinji looked around him. Orihime took a step around Shinji. Kenpachi had stood. Shinji picked up Orihime and flash stepped back to where Ichigo was.

Orihime was surprised as he put her on the ground. "That wasn't safe," he softly reprimanded.

"I couldn't just let her die!" She retorted.

"I could have gone," he offered.

She looked helpless. "I was good enough, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Shinji laughed a little and turned back to Nnoitra and Kenpachi. "What is that guy made of?"

"Which one?" Ichigo questioned, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Both, I suppose," Shinji answered, agreeing with his observation.

Ichigo felt pain still but he was more interested in Kenpachi's battle. He was worried about him and that he might still have to fight. He didn't want to have to go back out there when he was in this condition and he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to beat Nnoitra.

He wondered about Ulquiorra. He thought back to his short battle with him near the stairs when Ulquiorra had hit him through the wall. He was worried he would have to fight him again. He had thought, at the time, that he would be able to defeat him. But after fighting Nnoitra, who was number five, he began to have second thoughts. Ulquiorra was number four, he remembered. Ichigo glanced to the ground.

Orihime looked to him. "Kurosaki-kun, is something the matter?"

"No," he smiled up at her, "just a little tired."

"You'll be fine again in just a little," she assured him, "just wait a bit, I promise."

He looked out towards the battle with Kenpachi and Nnoitra and nodded. He only hoped it would be before this battle ended, and that the outcome would be in Kenpachi's favor. If not…he would have to fight. He turned to Shinji. Either that, or he would have to ask Shinji. He didn't want to do that.

Almost as if Shinji could hear Ichigo's thoughts he turned to him. "Don't worry," Shinji nodded, "if Kenpachi is defeated I'll fight, you're not ready to yet." He looked back to Kenpachi. "But I don't think he'll be defeated."

"Thank you," Ichigo turned back to the fight.

"It looks like you'll be fine," Shinji announced as Kenpachi struck Nnoitra down. "He's defeated him."

Kenpachi walked back to Ichigo and stood over the shun shun rikka for a moment before raising his leg and smashing through. Ichigo's eyes widened and Shinji took a step back. Orihime took in a breath.

"Woman! I need you to patch me up real good." Kenpachi turned to Orihime.

"Yes!" She spoke quickly and began to run to him. When she was in the middle of Ichigo, Shinji and Kenpachi, Stark appeared and held her. All three of them grasped their zanpakuto and began to run towards them but before they arrived Stark had disappeared.

As Ichigo was moving away from Kenpachi towards Ulquiorra and Orihime he felt someone come up beside him. He turned to them, quickly, his zanpakuto ready to strike. He saw that it was Shinji.

"Shinji?" he questioned.

"I told you," Shinji smiled, "she's my first love."


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm so sorry it took for-stinking-ever to post this story. I was working on the first draft of my novel (yay, it was just finished yesterday!) plus I wanted to wait for Shinji's bankai to come out (which was awesome). Plus it's kind of cool that this will be coming out around the same time as the anime episode will be.

All-in-all, thank you for waiting and reading.

---

Ulquiorra stood, stoic, in front of Orihime in this lonely palace. The two of them talked about her friends and how they had come to rescue her. Orihime still felt uncomfortable being in the cuatro espada's presence, the palace still unfamiliar to her. She wanted to go home; she wanted her friends to go home. She was sad that they had to come here for her, just for her.

Ulquiorra spoke with a paper thin tone and looked to her without emotion. "Hearts?" He seemed amused though he didn't show it, "You humans are always talking about hearts, as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything, nothing can escape it." He took a careful step forward. "What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought." He pressed his alabaster hand against her chest. "What is a heart? If I rip open your chest will I see it? If I crack open your skull will I find it there?" Orihime was silent but afraid. She didn't know what to say to him. She had no words to answer his questions. She wanted to say something but nothing came out.

It was then that both of them felt two immense spiritual powers. Ulquiorra was immediately silent and surprise crossed his usually emotionless face. He then merely turned his head slightly to see what it was. Orihime watched with uncertainty on her face. She wasn't sure what to think. It could be someone to rescue or to attack.

Then Ichigo and Shinji came through the ground, the material flying in every direction. Ulquiorra stared at them blankly.

Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra with contempt. "Get away from Inoue."

"I see you've brought help," Ulquiorra looked to Shinji. He turned his gaze to the ground for a moment before resting his cold hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Then I should probably just get this over quickly."

Ichigo smiled slightly as Ulquiorra unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"What's so amusing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's just that you're drawing your zanpakuto. I thought I'd have to make you unsheathe it. Does that mean that I'm someone you consider worthy to fight with?" he asked.

"At the very least it means that you're someone who needs to be destroyed."

Ichigo looked to Shinji. "I can do this on my own."

Shinji smiled, still looking at Ulquiorra. "That's just not gonna happen." He turned to Ichigo. "Do you feel his spiritual pressure? We've both got a better chance at beating him if we do this together."

Ichigo nodded. He trusted Shinji and his fighting abilities. This would be easier if they both fought him.

Ulquiorra stood, waiting. "Are you done talking?" he asked. He didn't seem worried at all about the prospect of fighting two vizards. "You have the same power as him," Ulquiorra continued. "Your spiritual pressure gives it away."

"So?" Shinji unsheathed his zanpakuto. "We'd better start," he spoke, "it looks like he's getting impatient."

Ichigo nodded and held his hand up to his face, pulling it downward. Shinji's mask appeared on the side of his head and he pulled it to his face.

Ulquiorra watched them, seeming unphased by their masks. Shinji and Ichigo weren't sure if it was just an act. They hoped so.

Shinji appeared in front of Ulquiorra and attacked. The quiet Espada blocked, stopping his blade.

"You aren't interesting to me anymore," he announced, his zanpakuto pressing hard against Shinji's katana.

"That's too bad," Shinji followed, "cause we're just getting started."

Ichigo attacked Ulquiorra from the right and he held his arm up to stop him. After a moment Ulquiorra pushed against them with force, causing them to jump backwards. Shinji held up a hand and a cero grew on the tip of his finger. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction but just as the blast hit he used sonido to dodge.

"Tch," Shinji's arm dropped to his side and he held his zanpakuto up in the air. Ulquiorra stood, waiting. Ichigo disappeared and appeared in front of Ulquiorra attacking but the Espada blocked with Murcielago. Ulquiorra raised his palm and hit Ichigo, causing him to fly back against the wall.

Shinji appeared in front of Ulquiorra and swung his katana. Ulquiorra blocked and hit his stomach then his face. Shinji coughed and Ulquiorra pushed him to the ground.

Ichigo had been pushed into the wall. He slowly pulled himself out and came towards Ulquiorra. He threw Shinji away from him and slashed his sword down Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra took a step back and hit Ichigo across the face, cracking his mask. It fell to the ground. He turned back to Shinji who was waiting behind him.

"Can't get a hit on him, can you?" He laughed. "Pathetic, Ichigo." He flew forward with his sword pointed towards Ulquiorra's chest. When he got to him Ulquiorra knocked him away. Shinji laughed a bit.

Ulquiorra turned and raised a lithe arm, pointing his finger at Ichigo. A jade cero grew on the tip and came towards him but at the last second was blocked by Orihime's shun shun rikka.

When it broke Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime, who's arms were still outstretched

"What are you doing?"

Orihime was silent for a moment then stated easily, "huh?"

"I'm asking you why you helped him," Ulquiorra repeated.

"Why? That's because…" Orihime's words died off.

"Is it because he's your friend. In that case, why didn't you protect him from the first attack? What made you hesitate?"

"Th-" Orihime began to explain. "That's not…"

Ulquiorra stood in an easy stance. "Don't you understand? I'll enlighten you. You're not-"

"Shut up already," came Ichigo's voice. "You just keep going on with your pointless chatter about hesitating or whatever, but who gives a shit?" He stared at Ulquiorra, seeming to barely be standing. He turned to Orihime. "Thanks for helping me Inoue, but it's dangerous so stay back."

Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra and slashed Zangetsu producing a wave of getsuga tenshou. He ran towards Ulquiorra and attacked, keeping getsuga in his zanpakuto, but it wasn't enough. The espada pushed the black attack away attacked back.

It was then that Menoly and Loly came from behind Orihime and grabbed her.

"Inoue!" Ichigo turned to see her. Ulquiorra prevented him from protecting her but Shinji flew towards them and cut them down in one stroke. Orihime was shaking.

"Hirako-kun." She thanked him.

"Thanks, Shinji!" Ichigo called from his fight and a loud sound emitted from the wall next to Shinji before it burst open and Yammy came through. He looked around with an annoyed look on his face then turned down to Shinji and Orihime. Looking at Shinji for a moment he growled, "you're not supposed to be here." He turned to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, can I kill him?"

"Do as you wish," Ulquiorra turned to him for a moment.

Yammy smiled and unsheathed his zanpakuto. He brought it down on Shinji and Shinji dodged, holding his zanpakuto up and readying himself to attack. He jumped up in the air and slashed Yammy down his chest. Yammy looked down to see a wound. He furrowed his brow for a moment then looked to Shinji.

Shinji's eyes widened slightly as he saw the bloodlust in Yammy's eyes.

"It's about that time," Shinji smiled and held his zanpakuto out in the air. "Topple over, Sakanade."

---

Please, please, please comment. I live on comments. I love them. They make me happy. They give me warm fuzzies. They make me want to write more chapters.

Hope you liked it!

-Linds


End file.
